Shekhtman et al Chemical Abstract, Vol. 76 (1972), pg. 58685n; Laba et al, N. D. Zelinskii Inst. Org. Chem., USSR, No. 10, pp. 2149-2156 (1969); and N. D. Zelinskii Inst. Org. Chem., USSR, No. 7, pp. 1602-1608 (1970) disclose the preparation of alkyl alkylthiovinyl sulfones by the addition of alkyl mercaptans to acetylenic sulfones.
Montarari et al, Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 51 (1957), pg. 5721f; Vol. 52 (1958), pg. 2790g; and Vol. 55 (1961), pg. 3494a, disclose the preparation of arylthiovinyl aryl sulfones. Prilezhaeva et al, Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 67 (1967), pg. 108135v and Vol. 68 (1968), pg. 59110t, disclose the preparation of beta-substituted ethyl vinyl sulfones by the addition of alcohols and mercaptans to divinyl sulfones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,370, issued to Bluestone on Feb. 13, 1962, discloses polyunsaturated sulfides and sulfones, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,377, issued to Bluestone et al on Aug. 20, 1977, discloses sulfone derivatives of mercapto haloethylenes.